never again
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: some think is goning to involve our hero's in a fight for life and death. be on the look out for two other hero's
1. Chapter 1

Leo had broken his arm whiles on a mission and Raph had been giving him a hard time.

"Leo training is for wimps" Raph said.

"No it's not Raph" Leo said.

"It is Leo for one, we should be kicking the shredder shell instead of training" Raph said grabbing Leo's broken arm and twisting it.

This was hurting Leo he had to do something to stop Raph.

Leo quickly with his good arm hit Raph knocking him out but just then Don and Mikey entered the room .

Before they could find out what had happened Leo was go. Don and Mikey took him to their master.

"What happened" Master Splinter said with some sound of anger in his voice.

"We don't know Master Splinter but I think Leo might" Don said

"Where is he" Splinter said

"We don't know master and will he be ok" Mikey said

"Raph will be fine, now go and find Leonardo my sons" splinter said calmly

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I can't go back and did mean to hurt Raph but I don't get why was giving me a hard time all this past week" Leo said to himself.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Don do you think Leo mean to do that to Raph" said Mikey.

"Come on Mikey we know that Leo would never hurt him and Raph most likely did some thing to start it like he all was dose." Don said.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To be continued

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

One week later

* * *

It had been a week since Don, Raph and Mikey have been looking for Leo.

"We have to find him" said Mikey.

"This is my fault" said Raph.

"Raph don't blame yourself we'll find him" Don said.

"Don despites what you say it's still my fault that he's gone" said Raph

* * *

Meanwhile on the roof top there was some think watching them.

* * *

"What the shell" Leo said seeing something glinting and it was being pointed at his brothers.

Leo had to do some think or it would be goodbye to his brothers.

Leo ran as fast as he could.

As Leo reached his brothers the glinting thing flew right past him and headed closer to bros.

Leo had to go even faster so he did in doing so he nearly hit a tree.

"Leo" Raph shouted.

"look out" shouted Leo

But it was too late.

The glinting thing hit the ground but before anyone could move out of the way there was a Huge explosion.

When the dust cleared the turtles were gone.

* * *

In castle Camelot

* * *

To be continued

please review


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Merlin get up or you'll be late" Gaius said banging on his door

But there was no replay from him so Gaius opened the door.

Merlin wasn't in his room so Gaius presumed that Merlin had already gone to work.

* * *

On the edge of Camelot

* * *

"Ow that hurt" Raph said

"Well at least were in one piece" Mikey said

"Yer right look at us were, were" Don said shocked

"Were human, but how" Leo said finishing Don's words

"Who cares how, for one how are we going to get home" Raph said with anger in his voice.

"Well are lest were not naked" said Mikey.

"Quick hide I hear someone coming" Leo said whispering

The turtles hide.

Leo and Raph hide in a tree and Don and Mikey hide in the bushes.

Leo pushed some brunches out of the way so he could see the person at the time the turtles did not realise that was Merlin.

To be continued

please review


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

In castle Camelot

* * *

Gaius was preparing a stronger sleeping drug for Morgana when the do slammed open.

Gaius got such a fright he nearly drop the sleeping drug.

"Gaius have you seen Merlin at all" Arthur said in an angry tone of voice.

"No sire I have not I thought he was with you" Gaius said with a hand on his heart and sighing in relief

"Gaius did I scare you" Arthur said calmly

"Yes you did sire" Gaius said

"Sorry Gaius" Arthur said

"That's all right sire" Gaius said

* * *

On the edge of Camelot

* * *

Raph started to leaned forwards as he did so the branch he was stand on began to brake

Merlin turned round as he did so the branch broke and raph hit the ground with great focus

"Who's their" Merlin said

Merlin ran to were he had the thud and to his surprise there he found Raph lying unconscious but breathing so he went up to him

"Hello, are you ok, can you hear me" Merlin said trying to get a responds him

"Get away from him" Leo said jumping out of the tree

"Ok I don't want trouble" Merlin said

Don and Mikey came out of the bushes

"Don is he ok" Leo said

"Yeah he'll be fine" Don said

"Hack som mis flam tos" Merlin whispered

As Merlin whispered that Leo sound himself flung back with some focus with knocked him out.

"Leo, what did you do" Don said running to see if Leo was alright.

"Why are you here" Merlin said

"We don't know how we got here in the first place" said Leo with don helping him stand up.

To be continued

please review


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean you don't know" Merlin said confused.

"Last place we were in New York, then there was a explosion and here we are" Don said

"For one we need to get home" Raph said regaining conciseness

"So your not from around here are you 4" Merlin said

"Your right and were not even from this time" said Don

"Your time travellers" Merlin said

"No, but so how we were transported here" Leo said

"Come with me, maybe Gaius might be able to help you get home" Merlin said

* * *

In castle Camelot

* * *

Gaius was doing what he does normally which was reading, suddenly the door open. Gaius jumped up at this.

"Gaius I think these people have a problem" Merlin said

"Merlin where have you been because Arthur has been looking for you" said Gaius with anger in his voice.

The turtles walked in

"I'm guessing you're the people with the problem" Gaius said

"Yes we are" said Leo

"Well what is the problem then" Gaius said

"Gaius they ain't from this time" Merlin said

"What how could that be" Gaius said

"It's true we are from a different time" Mikey said the other nodding

"The only way you could be here is by magic" Gaius said

"You, what's you name" Raph said pointing to Merlin

"My name is Merlin" Merlin said

"You seem to be the only one here with magic" Leo

"How do you know that" Gaius said sounding worried

"He shot me in to a tree" Leo said

"Ah there you are Merlin" Arthur said

Merlin left the room with Arthur.

* * *

Late at night it the court room

* * *

"Mikey we shouldn't be here" whispered Don.

"Lighten up Donny it just a bit of fun" whispered Mikey.

"A bit of fun that could get us put in the dungeon or worse killed" whispered Don.

"Shhh Don, now can you pass me the pink paint" whispered Mikey.

* * *

the next day

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Came a voice

It was uther

"who is responsible for this" uther said with such anger in his voice

Mikey as a praticel joke had painted Uther throne pink

"My lord what is the mat, oh i see" Giaus said realising Uther's throne was pink.

* * *

at Gaius chambers

* * *

"you did what" Leo said

"I know is that funny or what" Mikey said

"not if he find out it was you Mikey" Raph said

"I tryed to tell him" said Don

Just then Giaus came in

"ok very funny which on of you did it" Giaus said sonding anoed

"did what" Don said

"paint Uther's throne pink" Giaus said sounding even more anoed

Don, Leo and Raph all stead at Mikey

"for one Mikey you don't want

got caught by Uther when he finds out it was you that did that" said Don

* * *

Back at court room

* * *

Arthur had just heard his farther yell so he want to find out why

"Farther what happened to your throne its pink" Arthur said trying not to laugh

"I do not know what happened but went I find out who's responsible for this they will suffer" said Uther with anger in his voice

Arthur left the room and went to go find Merlin

To be continued

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

I got the Ideir for Mikey to paint Uther's throne pink from a story I read it was by yaoifangirlHolly

* * *

Back at Gaius chambers

* * *

"Merlin you'd better be off before Arthur get mad at you for being late again" Gaius said

"Right, I will see you later" Merlin said

Merlin left to go find Arthur

"So do you know how you got here" Gaius said

"An explosion brought us here" Don said

"Do you know what caused the explosion" said Gaius

"Not a clue" Said Don

"Don I soar something it was glinting" Leo said

"Raph hold still" Don said

"Why" Raph said

"There is something glinting in you leg" Don said

Don pulled the objet out of his leg

"That's the thing I soar glinting" Leo said surprised

"What is it Donny" said Mikey

"It a transporter" said Don

"Look there is some thing written on it" said Raph

"I don't not what the written says, it look older then we are" Don said

"Let me have a look" said Gaius.

Don handed it to Gaius

"It from the old religion but there is only one person who still live by that" Gaius said

"Who's that" said Leo

"Nimueh" Gaius said

Just then Uther slammed the door open

"Guards get them 3 men and put them in the dungeon" Uther shouted

Raph, Don and Mikey were throw in the dugeon.

To be continued

Pease Review


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Arthur room

* * *

"Merlin I don't get you, you have changed since you met them 4 people" Arthur said

"Sire do you say some think" Merlin said not realising what Arthur had said.

"Merlin you are an idiot" Arthur said

"And you're a royal prat" said Merlin

"Well you can't fight to save your life" Arthur said

"Well at least I'm not a clotpole" said Merlin

"What did you say" Arthur said

"I didn't say any think" Merlin lied

"You called me a clotpole, for one Merlin you can't lie to save your life" Arthur said

"Well your a" Merlin said getting interrupted by a knocking

"Enter" Arthur said loudly

It was Leo

"Merlin can I speak to you" Leo said

"Sure Leo" Merlin said

Leo and Merlin left A

Arthur chambers and went some where were they would not get disturbed

"Leo what's wrong" said Merlin

"My brother Uther had them thrown in the dungeon" said Leo

"Well what can I do" Merlin said

"Gaius told me that you could help" said Leo

"We should go and see Gaius" Merlin said

* * *

At Gaius's chambers

* * *

Gaius explained to Merlin about the transporter and why he was the only one that could help Leo and his brothers get back home to their time.

"Well how are we going to do this" Leo asked

"We'll need to go and find Nimueh sister because she is still a live and it won't be easy" Merlin said

"I don't care what it takes to get back home" Leo said

Merlin and Leo got what they needed and headed towards the mountings to where Nimueh sister lived it took them two days to get there.

* * *

Nimues cave

* * *

At the enters of the lair Merlin and Leo dismounted the horse and went in.

Inside there was a dark long tunnel which seemed to go on forever?

When they had reached the end of the tunnel, their she was Nimueh sister Nimues.

"Leonardo Splinterson good to see you again" Said Nimues

"You know her" Merlin said

"No" Said Leo

"Leonardo remember the person holding the transporter" Said Nimues

"That was you" Said Leo

"Yes it was" Said Nimues

"Why did you bring me and my brothers here" Leo shouted

"Because the prophesy says that if 4 turtles were killed at a precise moment I would be come the most powerfulness witch in the world" said Nimues

"I want let that happened Nimues" Said Merlin

At that moment Nimues shot Leo which her magic.

"When I'm finished which you and killed those turtles no one will stop me" Nimues said cackling

"You will never get away which this" Leo said trying to get up

Nimues was more powerful then Merlin it seemed all was lost because Merlin and Leo had been knocked to the ground and it didn't look like they'd get back up

"Leo" Merlin tried to say

No reply came from Leo

"It's no uses boy He is gone and now there is only three left" said Nimues

"I will defeat you Nimues" Merlin said looking a way from Leo

But as he said that he soar Leo move slightly Merlin had to get Nimues to look away from Leo, so that Leo would only have a few minutes before Nimues realised what they were doing.

"Nimues you will never defeat me" Merlin protested

At that moment Leo had woken up he soar that Merlin was distracting Nimues so that he could destroys her.

"You ain't as stupid as you seem to be but none the less you will die" Nimues said.

Merlin watched as Leo grew closer to her

"You know what you are dumber then you seem" Merlin said

"How so" said Nimues

"Because you haven't even realised he is gone" Merlin said

Nimues looked to were she had left Leo he was gone.

Leo soar his change and took it, as he did so Nimues shot the last of her magic at Merlin.

"Merlin, no" Leo said as the bolt hit Merlin

Leo made shore Nimues was dead then ran over to Merlin

"Merlin, Merlin wake up, you have to it's your destiny to be there for Arthur" Leo said he felt a tear start well in his eyes.

Leo got up and started to walk away believe that he was gone.

"Were are you going" said Merlin

Leo stopped and turned round to see Merlin standing there

"Merlin you're alive" Leo said

"Why would't I be" said Merlin

"Because Nimues shot you and you fell and you wasn't moving" Leo said

"Leo don't worry I'm alive and that's all matters and I think I know how to get you home but first I need to see the dragon" Merlin said

"A dragon you got to be kidding" Leo said

To be continued

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Back at castle Camelot in the dragons lair

* * *

"Hello" Merlin yelled out

"Young warlock I see you have a question for me" Said the Dragon

"This transporter" Merlin said

"If you are wondered yes you can get him and his brothers back home but the only way is by uses a spell that only I know" said the Dragon

"Will you give it to him" said Leo

"Ah you must be Leonardo Splinterson am correct" said the Dragon said

"Yes that is correct" said Leo

"Merlin you need to stand still while give you the spell to send them home" said the dragon

* * *

At the dungeons

* * *

Merlin and Leo went to spring his brothers

"Merlin uses your magic to distracted the Guards and then uses it to free my brothers" Leo said

Merlin whispered some words as he did so his eyes glowed golden and the guards got knocked out. Now they had to get his brothers out of the cell

"Uther is butthead, butthead, butthead Uther is a butthead and he is proud Uther is a butthead say it out loud" said Mikey

"Spp Raph" said Leo

"Leo" Raph said

"Stand back" Leo said

Merlin said some words and once again Merlin's eyes glowed Golden

And as this happened the cell door shot of the handled

* * *

Back at Gaius's chambers

* * *

Merlin grabbed the transporter and placed it in the middle of the room he told the turtles to stand in the next to the transporter

"Merlin I guess its goodbye" said Leo

"I guess so" said Merlin

Merlin said the words that could send them home but when the transporter was tuned on it showed Merlin and Gaius Leo and his brother's true form but only for a few seconds then they were gone.

* * *

In New York

* * *

"That was weird" said Mikey

"Yeah I would have to agree with you Mikey" said Don

"Last one home is a rotten turtles" said Raph

Leo just stood there staring out to the city

"Leo are you alright" Raph said

"Yeah bro I'm just a little tired that's all like you said Last one home is a rotten turtles" said Leo

"I ain't the rotten turtle" raph said

"No then who is" Leo said

"Mikey is because he right behind us" Raph said

The turtles had a lot to tell their master

* * *

In Camelot

* * *

"That was weird" Merlin said

"When is any normal" said Gaius

Merlin was tired so he went to bed be cause he had a long day tomorrow with Arthur doing weapon training and he was not looking forward to that.

THE END


End file.
